The configuration disclosed in Patent Literature 1 is a known example of an apparatus for forming a marking pattern on printing substrates such as tablets by inkjet printing. This printing apparatus creates a printing pattern for workpieces based on workpiece information such as the position and the orientation of workpieces detected by capturing images of workpieces randomly supplied by a feeding conveyor, and performs printing on the workpieces by an inkjet printer based on the printing pattern.